blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandit (5e Rogue Archetype)
Bandit The Bandit roguish archetype is for rogues that are rough, getting into the fray to take what they want, when they want it. They are sometimes called upon as hired muscle, or thugs, and are skilled in both thievery and combat. Bandit Manuevers When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you learn maneuvers that are fueled by special dice called superiority dice. Maneuvers. You learn three maneuvers of your choice, which are detailed under “Maneuvers” below. Many maneuvers enhance an attack in some way. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn two additional maneuvers of your choice at 9th, 13th, and 17th level. Each time you learn new maneuvers, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one. Superiority Dice. You have four superiority dice, which are d8s. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain all of your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 9th level and one more at 17th level. Saving Throws. Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: * Maneuver save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons and medium armor. Stealthy Beatdown Starting at 9th level, whenever you attack a target that is surprised, you reroll all 1s and 2s on your Sneak Attack feature, taking the new results even if they are 1s or 2s. Improved Superiority At 13th level, your superiority dice turn into d10s. At 17th level, they turn into d12s. Thug's Breakdown When you reach 17th level, after landing a critical hit, you may choose for it to deal normal damage, instead. If you do so, then you regain 1 superiority die. Manuevers The manuevers are not presented in alphabetical order, because Bando is lazy. * Life Thief. '''When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend a superiority die to drain some life of the target. You add the superiority die to the attack’s damage, as bonus necrotic damage, and restore hit points equal to the roll plus your Constitution modifier. (min +0) * '''Mug. '''As a bonus action, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack and have one free hand, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to mug the target, making an unarmed strike on the target, which you may use your Dexterity modifier for the damage and attack rolls, and adding the superiority die's roll to the strike's damage. On a hit, the target must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you take the weapon in your free hand. * '''Scoped Shot. '''Before making a ranged weapon attack, you can expend a superiority die to improve your aim. The weapon's normal range is changed to be its long range, until the start of your next turn. * '''My Turf! As a reaction to a creature coming within 5 feet of you, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to shove the target. You add the number from the die as a bonus to this shove, and the creature takes bludgeoning damage equal to 1 plus your Dexterity modifier plus the number rolled on the die, regardless on if it succeeds against the shove or not. * '''Fake Out. '''When you miss a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend a superiority die to make another weapon attack against the creature, adding the die's roll to the weapon's damage. * '''Parrying Strike. '''As a reaction to a creature making a melee weapon attack on you when you are wielding a melee weapon, you can expend a superiority die, and roll your own attack roll against it. If your roll is higher than theirs, their attack misses, and you deal damage to the target as if you attacked it normally, adding the die's roll to the damage roll. * '''Unhonorable Blow. '''When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend a superiority die to force the creature to make a Constitution saving throw, and add the die's roll to the attack's damage roll. On a failed save, the creature is blinded until the end of your next turn. * '''Fleet Feet. '''As a bonus action, you can expend a superiority die, to take both the Dash and Disengage actions. * '''Obvious Stealth. '''When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, and don't deal Sneak Attack damage, you can expend a superiority die to deal Sneak Attack damage, adding the number rolled on the die to the damage. This still abides to the once per turn rule of Sneak Attack. * '''Concentration Break. '''As a bonus action, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to knock a target within reach dizzy, making an unarmed strike on the target, which you may use your Dexterity modifier for the damage and attack rolls, and adding the superiority die's roll to the strike's damage. On a hit, the next attack roll against the target by an attacker other than you has advantage if the attack is made before the start of your next turn. * '''Pickpocket. '''As a reaction to failing a Sleight of Hand check, or a check made using Thieves' tools, you can expend a superiority die, rerolling the check, adding the die roll as a bonus. * Trip Attack. When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to knock the target down. You add the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you knock the target prone. Category:Archetypes